Previously, attempts have been made to produce a shoe for bicycle riding that includes a method of attachment to the pedal that offers a degree of permanence for competitive racing. Currently, devices called pedal chocks, or blocks, are fixed under the sole of a shoe and permit a fixed position of the shoe in respect to the pedal during use. A groove is included in the chock that interfaces with the rear edge of the pedal and locks the shoe in place. While improvements to this device were found, a search of prior art did not reveal any patents that shared the direction of the instant invention. The following U.S. patents were, however, considered related:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,538,480 Trindle 3 September 1985 4,506,463 Chassaing 26 March 1985 4,377,952 Gamondes 29 March 1983 629,627 Tomkies 25 July 1899 550,409 Hanson 26 November 1895 ______________________________________
Trindle approaches the problem of bicycle pedal attachment in a different manner, that of changing the entire pedal to eliminate the outside structure entirely and add a pair of receiving lugs on a single shaft. A pair of mating male lugs are attached to the shoe and enable the cyclist to provide a 360-degree driving force on each pedal. The shoe is disconnected from the pedal with edgewise movement away from the bicycle, however n moving parts are utilized and both shoe and pedal must be used in matching pairs, replacing both conventional elements.
Chassaing approaches the problem using two separate elongated bars each having a transverse groove therein. The bars are equally spaced one from the other and are parallel to the longitudinal axis of the shoe. Each bar is individually adjusted fore and aft relative to the sole to allow adjustment by the user for comfort and optimum location. The groove, or recess, remains constant in its width and direction.
Gamondes teaches an improvement on the chocks wherein an intermediate piece and an external piece are clamped to a base on the bottom of a shoe by a screw. Mating teeth are included on the contiguous surfaces creating an adjustable member that contains the well known recess, along with a rib front and back. Gamondes provides an adjustment in the location of the recess, but does not include a method of removal from the pedal.
Tomkies discloses a pair of plates that rest upon the pedal and prevents turning by the use of lugs. A center pin is directed through the plates with a hook that passes around the barrel of the pedal forming a pivot for the top plate. The foot of the rider is inserted between the jaws with the sole of the shoe resting against a catch. The foot is then turned to swivel the top plate and close the jaws to grip the sole. The rider is able to both pull upward and push down during the ordinary method of bicycle operation.
Hanson teaches a similar device that is attached to the shoe which comprises several members, including arms, that by turning the foot, are brought into engagement with the bicycle pedal. This movement requires rotation of the foot to both engage and disengage the pedal, and compression is maintained only by continuing the proper orientation in respect to the pedal.